Stark Difference
by PonceIndustries
Summary: Tony Stark is woken up by a serious Fury. He shows him some documents that impacts him personally, but also in as an Avenger. The whole initiative needs to work together to solve the problem, but will bias opinions prevent the team to stick together once again? Pre-Ironman 3 and slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers:**_ We all know the drill. I own nothing of this epic **Marvel**-ness and if I did I would have a big difference in my paycheck. I also take no credit for any of the movies involved; which is where I am basing this FanFiction on.

_**Authors note:** Why hello there fellow readers! I hope that you enjoy my first chapter and continue waiting for my story. I should hope to keep a chapter per month sequence, but you know, college life is not easy and sometimes you must make sacrifices *serious face*. I would like to tell you that Tony Stark is indeed my fav character if that was not made obvious by my title. You are also free to do CONSTRUCTIVE critique on any character you like. Just tell me what I need to work on, I will take no offense. Of course compliments are also very, very welcome heheheheheh *excited creepy face*. Ok so at this point its a matter of "will this noob get on with it and let me read?!" or you have already skipped down past the author's note.__ :'( but eh, I'm not a weak soul._

_ENJOY! :)_

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark ungracefully awoke from his slumber; stretching on his king-sized bed and wiping drool from his mouth. Not very typical for him to wake up in bed. Scooting to the edge, he sat up and looked around as his blinds opened up; giving a full view of his window. They displayed the time, date, forecast, and morning news.

"Good morning sir," Jarvis began as his daily routine, "today the weather is..." the voice of his electronic butler faded in the back of Tony's mind as he stood up and searched around for a pair of pants. He staggered like a zombie as he reached down to his floor for some jeans, sniffed them, dropped them, and picked up the next closest pair. Yup, Pepper will be on his back about this mess pretty soon...

He snapped out of his morning haze upon realizing what Jarvis stated last, "...and Nick Fury is waiting outside your door."

The genius scratched the back of his head as he walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Nick Fury was standing before him in his leather uniform and had his arms crossed before him. Behind him were two standard S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and agent Romanoff to his left. Tony looked down at _his own_ attire and noticed that he was wearing only his boxers and had a bed head.

"Jarvis," he stated calmly.

"Yes sir?" the A.I. responded dutifully.

"Next time lets be a bit more specific on _which_ door Nick Fury is waiting at. Like _bedroom_ door. Now tell me, what _is_ he doing in front of my bedroom?"

The man in question rolled his eyes.

"My apologies sir, there was an unknown security breach," Jarvis stated.

"Right, right," Tony looked right and left to his door to see if any more of the black suited pests were present. He then casually leaned on his doorframe and crossed his arms, much like Fury, but in a casual manner.

"Now Nicky," he started, "You know I love you tons, but you see here I'm a married man-"

"Mr. Stark I am not here for idle chat or for jokes," Fury interrupted, "I'm here for official business and official business only."

Tony glanced back in his room and then at Fury before raising his eyebrows. "Oh, in my bedroom? Yup, that the perfect place to start a 'business meeting'. Oh hey," he pointed at Natasha, "She going to be interrogating? If you know what I mean?"

"STARK!" Fury scolded.

Stark raised his hands in defense. "Of course, you're right, that was wrong," he smirked at Romanoff, "'I _am_ a _married man_." The woman gave him a death glare.

Nick Fury sighed and looked down at the vanilla file folder in his hands. It was labeled "CLASSIFIED" in red.

"Anyways," he began, "I have some important files for you to look at. Our authorities have found more of those uncharted energy signals that we initially saw straggling after the invasion some months ago."

The billionaire shrugged his shoulders, "You guys said you didn't need my help on that. What's it got to do with me now?"

"I simply thought this may be something you would like to look at," Fury handed the file over to Tony. He waved his hand in rejection, so Fury rolled his eye and handed the file to another agent. The billionaire chuckled.

"Paper? You guys love to wear yourselves out, don't you?"

The agent holding the folder opened it and flipped through the files for Tony to quickly scan through. His care-free expression changed the more he looked through them. His eyes widened. "This..." he glanced up at Fury. Nick kept his gaze fixed on the folder in a calm and composed manner.

"Impossible, I know. You are the first out of all of the initiative that I have contacted for this very reason..." He finally made eye contact with Stark, eyes stern and serious. "Now the question is, will you get involved, or stay out of our way and pretend like you never saw a thing?"

Tony Stark smirked. "Heh, count me in. I'm no wimp." Not removing his stare with Nick Fury, he stood up from the door frame. "Jarvis, prepare the suit and call Pepper."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK TONY?!" Tony held his phone a distance away from his ear in order to prevent permanent damage. He switched to his Stark Phone as soon as he arrived and sat in an empty office in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. He was dressed in his typical business suit and was fiddling with his shades with his free hand.

"Yes, yes, I know; I'm an idiot, imbecile, terrible face of the company, you love me to death, so can you do it?"

"Tony," Pepper chided, "You have responsibilities in the office; regardless as to whether or not you designated me as CEO. We booked- rather, _I_ booked- these meetings months ago! You can't even _deny_ that I didn't _warn_ you about them either!"

The genius could picture his wife pacing back and forth rubbing her forehead. He wracked his brain for anything to appease her.

"Okay, true, true. May I add that you do a wonderful job at booking those meetings, Peps? Absolutely wonderful. Now, I will be missing some months of work. I will also not be attending some meetings. Oh and I will be too busy for any out of country flights planned. Except for that one in Italy... Yeah, I can make sure I can have time for that. Of course not because I think it will be fun or anything. Just trying to be a responsible face of the company and all. Isn't that what you want, a good face? Exactly. I'm doing you a favor."

"Tony," Pepper sighed, "What has gotten you so into this whole "Avengers" ordeal? Didn't you strongly oppose them last time?"

"Maybe I'd like to see where all my money goes into this organization."

"If that were the case, _Stark,_" Pepper stated sarcastically, "you'd be working in your post every day. I highly doubt that's the reason. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would I be hiding something from you?"

"..."

Tony's shoulders slumped. Even by phone her silence of death got to him. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"Pepper," he said a little more serious than he intended, "trust me on this one, okay? This isn't one of those drunken Malibu episodes. I just..." he sighed. "I just need some time." He stared at his phone, waiting for her delayed response. "Pep-?"

"Augh! Alright! Geez, you NEVER tell me ANYTHING when it really counts! All you ever do is make more work for me! This is just great, I'm probably a masochist." Tony smirked, "Yep, you probably are, Peps. I know I can always count on you. Love you tons. Oh that reminds me, Nick Fury tried to make a move on me this morning."

"Wha-?"

"Bye." He hung up his phone and lifted his head to see Clint Barton in front of him. He sat on the table in his blind spot, eyeing one of his arrows; he was dressed for battle. He looked up at the at the sound of Tony's good-bye.

"Oh my gosh," Tony quickly whispered in contained fright, "Geez Legolas, tone it down with the stalking. I seriously don't appreciate the love I am getting around here. You're lucky I have all my clothes on right now."

Clint scoffed and rolled his eyes, "This isn't one of your fancy villas, Tony, every phone call is supervised and recorded. Privacy isn't a big thing here; it's a matter of safety, not _love_ for you. And seriously? That last part was just unnecessary."

The billionaire mocked an offended tone, "Well," he responded, "No need to break it to me like _that_. By the way, 'that last part' was in fact because of you guys busting in my house and trying to get a good glimpse of my morning beauty so early in the day. Anyhow, I highly doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D. can record my calls; I use my Stark phone to make sure no camera or voice recorder can keep tabs on it. One word; Jarvis." He held his phone up and winked. "Consider it my personal pepper-spray."

"Enough with the damsel in distress references, Stark. Fury is calling you."

Both men turn to see agent Romanoff at the doorway.

"Can't you people properly introduce yourselves before sneaking into a room? Perhaps a 'Hey, I am going to say something, watch out!' or 'Careful I am going to peep at you while you are still sleeping and in your boxers!'?"

Natasha squinted her eyes in annoyance, "It's not like the whole world hasn't seen you nude. On another note, it would also be inefficient and pointless."

"Not to mention stupid," Clint chimed in.

"Well compared to my knowledge, I'd say you already are."

Agent Barton took a step forward menacingly. "Is that a challenge I hear, Stark?"

Tony glanced up in a pensive manner with flare of innocence. "Challenge? Oh no, it's alright, I never considered you a challenge, but it flatters me to know that you think I am one. It's okay though, it's fairly reasonable with a genius like me."

Clint gripped the collar of Stark's shirt and pulled him close, "Listen here Stark-"

"Jarvis, Rape! Pepper-Spray this!"

"Shall I call Pepper Stark, sir?"

"Oh my gawsh Jarvis, I would die because of you."

"Pardon my inefficiency, sir."

"No Jarvis, you are awesome, never look down on yourself like that. Although Pepper would most likely be the person _not_ to call at an event like this."

"I understand sir, thank you for your input."

The agent let out and exasperated sigh and let go of Tony, "You are just not worth my time."

Tony fixed his collar and chuckled; he just couldn't help himself, "More like you can't afford it."

* * *

"Well, well, well, Mr. Stark_. _What could have possibly happened to your face?"

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Fury held his hand up to silence him.

"Rhetorical. We all know it is your overly proportioned _mouth_ that seems to be the cause of the majority of your injuries."

The billionaire shrugged and leaned back. He made no attempt to hide the bruise on his eye or the one under his jaw. He sat in front of Fury in a different conference room in HQ. It was just the two of them.

"You mess with one you mess with both," he mumbled. Nick coughed to get his attention.

"I understand that you are facing quite the crisis here, Stark. However, I must ask you to refrain from antagonizing my agents."

Tony shrugged, "I can't assure you that. I sort of feel slightly offended, though. Being my stalker and all, I would assume you would already consider my tendencies."

The leather suited man pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that we do, Anthony, and that we do." He shifted his gaze at the billionaire, "Now, about the files we looked through this morning?"

Tony sat up straighter, "Yes. About that. When do I get to see-"

"Not yet," Nick interrupted, holding up his hand to silence him once again, "Right now we are gathering the rest of the members. Thor is aware of the situation and is currently tying loose ends at Asgard, S.H..I.E.L.D. just sent Romanoff to get Dr. Banner, and Rogers is on his way from his last mission. Of course you are aware that Agent Barton is already here."

Tony blinked, "Uh..,yeah. Wow, it seems like forever since I've seen the gang... Are you going to-?"

"Tell them? Of course. All matter that S.H.I.E.L.D. covers is something each of them must know. However, if you would like to be the one to discuss the main topic on your own time, be my guest. You have until tomorrow to keep it in wraps; we will only tell them what they absolutely need to know today."

The philanthropist gave Nick a disapproving look, "You seriously have to stop with the interrupting." He then turned to the side indifferently, "I will tell them tomorrow."

Fury shrugged and pulled out some vanilla folders similar to the one Tony had seen. He pulled some papers out of each and placed the folders in a stack next to him. "I hope you know that the more you delay, Anthony, the more conflict you will cause."

"If you're going to go by first name, it's Tony, I don't do the whole 'Anthony' thing. Even if it's a serious matter. As for the trouble, when don't I ever bring it?"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **_Okay, so we got through chapter 1! Not so painful right? Part of the reason I won't tell you guys what the main secret is because I want suspense, and the other reason may be for me to keep you readers reading! However, all will be revealed... soon...! Tell me what you think and what you think the secret is!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:**I don't own Marvel or its characters! Any other possible references I may make that I am not completely aware of are also not mine, but I dunno, like it happens, right?

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! Up for another round? FEAST YOUR EYES. I CAN FINALLY BRING IN THE REST OF THE AVENGERS YESSSSSSHHHHHHH! Mwahahaha! Btw I have been nocturnal about my writing lately; insomnia and whatnot, so if you end up with a "Soon after Stark told Jarvis alskdhflaiuwhvialf asdhfalhli hf" then it is because I fell asleep and that is the result of my head slamming onto the keyboard :) JK JK I respect my readers enough to look over my work five or more (like A LOT more) to check for spelling and grammar. No one is perfect though, so forgive me. I have my older sis look over it before I submit it so yeah, I should HOPE it's at least readable. And no, I am not a little kid, there is no problem with asking a sibling for help at whatever age a person is. Anyhow, ENJOY! XD_

**Chapter 2**

"I am getting very strong sense of deja vu..." Bruce stated as he looked at Natasha over the glasses perched on his nose. They both sat on either side of his small brittle office desk.

"Don't worry, Dr. Banner," Natasha said calmly, "we both know that I will obviously not point the gun at you, if a lesson was learned from last time."

The scientist chuckled, "Yeah, that would be pretty pointless. Although that memory wasn't necessarily the deja vu I had meant." He removed his glasses and looked down to play with them. He stood up without looking at Romanoff and strolled around the room, "So what do I owe this gracious presence? You guys make it easy for the other guy. We both know those helpless agents are out there. Anyway, let me cut to the chase. Another alien invasion? Or some other end-of-the-world experience?"

Romanoff turned her body to face him, "It has to do with Anthony Stark... and considering this is S.H.I.E.L.D. we are talking about, it may involve one or both options you mentioned."

Bruce stopped pacing. He turned to the agent swiftly, "Tony? What's wrong with Tony?" his brown eyes began to turn into dark tone of olive.

"Hold it, Doctor," Natasha said as she stood up, "I said it had to do with him, I didn't say he was in immediate danger," she waited for Banner to cool down before proceeding.

Bruce shook his head with a weak smile and waved his hand, "I'm good, I'm good. Don't think I let him take over that easily, do you?" he mumbled; the green vanished from his eyes, "My eyes may change color now and days as a first warning, but I never let him take full control. You people should know, right? Sneaking in my office and going through my notes? Don't think I haven't noticed."

The assassin shrugged off his comment and looked him over one more time before she went on, "What I need you to do is come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. The business is messy and it would be a waste of time if I explained everything here."

Banner gave a distasteful look, "You guys may be a rough and tough organization, but I'd call you all stupid if you think that it's okay to stick me up that Helicarrier again. Death wish stupid."

Natasha said nothing. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "let me pack up my things... and maybe a decade's worth of tea..."

_*back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters*_

"MAN OF IRON!" Thor called as he strode towards Tony, picked him up and gave him a giant bear hug. Tony winced at the bone-crushing agony.

"H-hey there, Point Break, it's great that you're working out, yeah? So please put me down before I have teach you what us Earthlings call a 'restraining order'."

Ignoring the comment, the lightening wielder laughed, "Upon hearing of a matter involving you, I could not hesitate to come and aid. Our friendship has deepened since our first encounter," he let Tony go, and the engineer wobbled slightly before regaining some balance.

He brushed himself off, "Yeah, great to see you too buddy. Would like to say glad we don't battle anymore, but your Viking greetings sort of mesh into the same category," he brushed his goatee, "Say Thor, how's Bambi doing? Thinking over his wrongs?"

Thor's smile disappeared and he went into a pensive look, "I have not been able to see my brother of the late. All-Father has been in charge of him since the moment he was brought back to Asgard by Hemingdall. He has not allowed me to come near him; I only know he lies within the dungeons."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Huh, well solitude would be best for him, considering he can always trick someone to get out," he concluded.

Thor nodded; he then looked around and back at Tony, "So where have the rest of the members gathered?" he asked. The latter put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Besides Tasha and Legolas, who practically bunk in this place, just you and me, pal," he raised his brows teasingly, "Not all of us have the state in the art 'god Teleportor', you know."

"Hahaha! You Midgardians and your pathetic attempts at fast transportation; feeble and closed-minded," Thor mocked playfully.

"Rather than making fun of us, how about pitching in with the whole teleportation ordeal?" the two friends turned to Bruce who trailed behind Natasha and in front of Clint. He smiled at them both, "It would be greatly appreciated."

"Bruce!" Tony called as he walked over to Bruce to give him a hug. He was glad to be past the hand shaking stage if no spinal cord damage would occur.

"Hey Tony," Bruce said as he laughed softly at his friend's childish behavior.

"Glad to see you are doing well, science bro," Tony said as he patted Banner in the back. The second took off his glasses as he shrugged and smirked.

"Oh yeah, doing just great. Everything is just spiffy. Especially considering that we have to meet in this Helicarrier and sit with all the other Avengers for you know, some picnic at the park. Heard you're the guest of honor. Never do get out of trouble, do you?"

The five gathered to the conference room at the table and took their seats. There wasn't really much to talk about, and as the seconds ticked, it was harder to start a conversation because it would be too forced. They sat in awkward silence; all feared Tony's sanity and mentally began taking bets at when he would snap. They all perked up at the sounds of stern arguing outside the door. The voices could barely be distinguished as Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. Since both men were not the type to shout, only muffled sounds could be heard. Dr. Banner, who had just placed his glasses on, removed them once again and began to fiddle with them in a nervous tick.

"-managing his own business!" Rogers voice finished as the door opened. Fury kept his typical scowl, but is seemed more strained, "I don't quite see the problem, Mr. Rogers. Now sit your butt down and listen like the rest of the Avengers."

Steve looked mad with red tints in his face from stress. He made eye contact with Tony and glared at him. The billionaire simply smirked, and the soldier shifted his gaze away from him.

"The heck is his problem," Tony whispered to Bruce, "It's like he's got a flag pole shoved up his-"

"Alright," began Fury, "So many of you have wondered why we have all gathered here today. Only knowing that it involved our little play-boy millionaire sitting to my left."

Tony shrugged, "Guilty as charged. However it's more like multi-billiona-"

"Shut up, Tony. Keep that big mouth of yours closed until I finish."

Barton snickered at this and Romanoff elbowed him.

"Anyways," Nick continued, "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. The matter is personal, but also under the supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D., therefore Mr. Stark here has permission to postpone the introduction of the general scope and leave it as classified. Until then, I will be giving you all files of what you all _are_ allowed to look at."

Agents that surrounded the table handed the files to all but Tony and left the room.

"Wait," Barton stated, "so we don't get to know?" he turned to Tony who smiled and waved at him. Natasha looked at her unopened file and then turned back to Tony, she began to contemplate something.

"What the heck?!" Barton exclaimed, "Don't give me that wave! Your business is always on the news, what's the point in being reserved now?!"

"Well it's fun for me this way," the man in question stated.

"Then count me out of your game," all eyes turned to Steve Rogers, who sat up straight, "if you want to play these games, Mr. Stark, be my guest, but we all know that work and play fall in two completely different categories."

Nick Fury sighed. Tony, on the other hand, intertwined his fingers and hunched over above the table, "Why Star's and Stripes, I am shocked," he said casually, "you of ALL the super freaks here would be most pleased to see the card I have in my deck."

Rogers made no movement, but his eyes betrayed interest, "Why would your business involve me?"

"It's a cliff hanger, Capsicle. As true as the statement is, the rest of the Avengers are just as important as you," Tony kept his face relaxed as Steve bore holes through his skull. He turned to Fury.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned firmly.

Fury sighed and shook his head, "In due time, Rogers, in due time. Given the conditions I have permitted Mr. Stark TEMPORARY-" he turned to glare at the billionaire, "-monopoly."

Bruce eyed Tony for a bit before carefully asking, "Just a question. How are we suppose to help Tony if we have no idea what we are dealing with?"

Before Fury could answer, Thor stood up abruptly. Nick kept a cold gaze on him as he marched toward Tony, who in turn simply stared at the god in mild amusement. Thor stood tall and menacing before Tony until he finally hefted the man up by the collar of his shirt effortlessly. Everyone in the room tensed and all agents had their hands over their weapons. Bruce began to count in his head. One, two, three, Thor- er- four...

"Uh...Hello?" Tony chuckled. Thor's voice vibrated through everyone's skulls as he spoke in a deeper tone than usual, "We are comrades, are we not, Anthony of Stark?" he boomed. The engineer raised his brows, "Yeah Point Break; although right now I'm not so sure you feel the same-"

"Then why do you keep us in the dark? Do you not trust us to the point where you can tell us of your situation? We have fought in war together! Is that not reason enough for you to lend us your trust at the least?"

The room was completely silent. Stark stood dumbfounded for a moment before breaking into a genuine smile, "Of course I trust you Thor, I wouldn't dare to doubt you pal," he squirmed a bit at the tightening grip on his shirt; second one today, "But it's because of your very words that I need you to calm down. I need YOU to trust ME first, okay?"

The warrior looked at Tony in the eye for what felt like hours. Finally, he gently put him down, "You are right, Starkson. You have displayed great wisdom; if I cannot trust you, how can I hope to expect you to trust me?" he looked down at the billionaire with deep contemplation before looking directly in his eyes, "My sincerest apologies."

Tony patted Thor on the arm before he left to sit back down. The tension left the room.

The god sat down with a calm satisfied look on his face. Tony adjusted his shirt.

"No need to apologize. You were within reason, I irritate people easily, but thanks, Shakespeare, really appreciate it. Back to Bruce's question, I will get to that. You will know tomorrow morning, I'm just waiting for the appropriate setting to give the news. Need to gather info, files, all that fun stuff. So by this time tomorrow, you will know the complete case. For now, pack your bags cuz you're all going to the Avenger tower. Dismissed!"

Fury rolled his eyes. _He won't be that chirpy tomorrow afternoon... _he thought to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

**_A/N:_**_ Oh dang! Still don't know the secret?! When is this chick going to tell us?! Well obviously in chapter 3! _

_DAAWWW. Cap's cranky. Don't worry guys, he'll warm up; I mean seriously, the stuff involves him too... right? Dun-dun-duuuuuuun._

_Btw to those who are reading my series; THANK YOU SOOO MUCH and I LOVE YOU IN A NONE-AWKWARD WAY. Yep, totally not awkward. _

_Another thing, I am starting to write these not-so-random oneshots. So far they all are connected to this story, but aren't spoilers. I'm starting with little small connections and them making them more and more complex._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Marvel and any other references; I just write fanfictions cuz, well, I'm a fan, just that.

**A/N:** _Hi guys and gals! I have returned! omigosh omigosh FINALLY THE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED! Schniezers, it's about time! We finally get to hear about the situation Tony has in his hands. Huge Thank you for those of you who have reviewed; makes me so happy and gives me the tickles in mah tummy tums! Again with none-awkward love! Also thanks to the people who are following and fav-ed me! Gah! Reading the notifications makes my day! For those of you who have read this earlier, you may have noticed I changed the covers on my stories. They were drawn, scanned, then edited on photoshop by me. So they are specifically for the storie__s :) Ughh, I need to stop making these notes so darn long... My ranting is finished; read, enjoy, and thanks again!_

**Chapter 3**

Tony scratched his head as he looked through his computer screen. He was in his lab with Bruce searching for any clues or hints on the project.

"This is highly interesting," Bruce mumbled to himself as he looked at the graphs in the computer before him. Tony stood at another station flipping through data and maps.

"What's up?" The engineer asked.

Banner slid his thumb and forefinger under his glasses to rub the sleep off his eyes. He checked the time; 11:30pm. Still early in his standards. He supposed it was the environment that had him so exhausted. Or the modern technology and extremely bright florescent lights of the computers and tablets.

"These energy signatures carry a similar quality to those of the tesseract," he opened different files from the invasion and compared them to the ones found after the battle, "there's just one thing that seems different. Weaker? No, more like...controlled? I just can't figure out what the quality of it is..."

Tony walked over to Bruce and looked at the data he had pulled up. He was silent, "I have a hypothesis, but that would mean..." he sighed.

"Does this by any chance have to do with the secret mentioned at the meeting?" his friend asked.

Tony smiled sheepishly, "No...?"

Bruce gave him a look.

"Sheesh, yes, it does, I just... ugh, I didn't think it would play that big of a role in this..."

"I won't push you Tony, but I really do have to ask you to put some priorities straight," Bruce glanced at the computer and then turned to his closest friend, "Can I ask what this matter is? Because this really isn't like you. Weren't you the one that wanted to fight against Fury's secrets last time?" Bruce though back to the first time they met and Tony's stubborness against S.H.I.E.L.D. "So now I will take your teachings. I'm fighting against your secret. Consider it as payback for that little tazer attach from last time."

Tony looked at Bruce seriously. The meek man could be pushy if he so chose. Not to mention a grudge holder, but he knew it was playful banter. He also knew that if anyone would understand, it would be _him._ Sure the matter involved Rogers, but Bruce would be highly empathetic of the situation.

"I... I'm not ready to say," he said honestly.

Bruce nodded. However, he wasn't letting it drop, "Then when will you be ready? When we get attacked? When everything is over? Tony, we all have our baggage, but we can't let that get in the way of protecting what is important. Would it matter to you that if tell us now, we will be one step ahead? One day ahead? This one day could make a difference in this battle. We have no idea what we are dealing with. "

Bruce stared and the billionaire. Stark had his jaws clenched he seemed to be in deep though. He took a deep breath took on a different air; a serious air.

"Pull up a map of all of New York," he stated.

The doctor hesitated a moment before doing as instructed.

Tony began to pace behind him, "keep the Stark Mansion as the center of the map," he continued. Bruce did just that.

"Alright... you said the signatures seemed to give off a different quality, like controlled, right?" The engineer asked.

"Yes, in the invasion the energy and gamma seemed to have a mixture of something else in it. Looking at Loki's attacks, they were more surges that were erratic, uncontrolled, and full-blown. These energies seem much more calm; one could assume that they were residue from the invasion, but they are all constant and at the same level, over the course of almost a year, they are still the same strength."

Tony nodded, "Jarvis,"

"How may I be of assistance, sir?" his electronic butler replied.

The billionaire rubbed his goatee, "I need you to run through every single documentation over the course of one year starting from the day after the invasion over the energy signatures."

"Yes sir," the A.I. replied. Soon multiple files began to be project in the 3-D projector in the lab. Document after document began to pile on top of each other.

Bruce's eyes widened.

Tony chuckled, "Now we're getting somewhere..." he turned to Bruce, "I have another radical theory that might just work. Check the energy signatures from Loki's staff, but erase the qualities of the tesseract from it..."

* * *

Thor stepped out of the kitchen in excitement, "gather friends! For Bannerson has cooked us splendid..." he hestatited to ask Bruce what the food was again, "waffles!" He had a Pikachu shirt on and jean shorts.

"Geez, Thor," Clint groaned, "Chill out with the 'I-am-Thor-Almighty' voice. I seriously don't need that in the morning." He wore a plain white shirt and had only boxers.

"Put some pants on, Clint," Natasha reminded him; she was already dressed in her uniform.

Clint looked down at his attire and shrugged, "I'd still be able to shoot arrows even if I was naked. Besides, you're the only girl and you already saw me." Romanoff rolled her eyes.

They nodded at Bruce, who waved at them from the stove and sat at the dinning table. Tony was already sitting there with his face planted on the table and a death grip on his ironman coffee mug.

"Mwarwing," he muttered lazily with his face still on the table.

Thor chuckled and he sat down, "Good Morning, Starkson," he answered.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Morning to you too, Tony," he answered.

"Good Morning Mr. Stark," Natasha followed.

Steve came in the room wearing khaki's and a pastel button up, "Morning, everyone," he stated as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He tossed it in the air and caught it before taking a bite out of it.

Tony, who had peeled his face off the table, chuckled groggily, "Wow, that whole ordeal was just so stereotypical American, I just... hahaha," He dropped his face back to the table, "Mwarwing, Cafsicle," he muttered.

Steve was about to comment when suddenly Tony sat up straight very quickly, "oh man, I just have this whole American morning routine in my head. Are you going to read the newspaper at the table and cross your legs like those people back in the day? Then make Natasha cook, since she's female-"

He received a jab on his shin, "Holy-" he muttered as he looked down at the table and rubbed his offended appendage, "who the heck wears HEELS this early in the morning?!"

Clint laughed, "I dunno, maybe your overworked girlfriend, Pepper? Besides, we all know Tasha can't cook for-" a grunt signified Black Widow's attack.

"Okay, enough," Steve sighed, "See the ruckus you caused, Tony? I do not view the female gender to be in charge of cooking, anyone can do it. Stop fooling around so early in the morning."

Tony made a muted "What?" and strongly gestured at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders and smirked mischievously.

"Keeping on the same logic," Bruce thought out loud as he brought the large stack of waffles to the table, "does this mean you are referring to me as woman, Tony?"

The engineer eyed Bruce and raised his brows, "Do you seriously want me to answer that question while you're still wearing Pepper's apron?"

Banner quickly looked down at the apron he had on. He hadn't noticed it before, but it had a little heart on the corner and small cursive stitching that read 'KISS ME STARK'.

"Wh-wh-" he stuttered, "You said this one was yours!"

"Aw Bruce, I said it was 'for my entertainment'," Tony responded, "you didn't think that was for cooking entertainment, did you?" He then looked to the side and muttered suspiciously, "but I do recommend disinfecting after these waffles..."

Bruce's eyes flooded with an olive tone as he took off the apron and pointedly began to smack his best friend in the face with it, "This is sick, you idiot!"

Thor laughed loudly and Clint was snorting at the attempt of controlling his laughter. Natasha placed her hand over her mouth and Steve had a worried look on his face noting the color of the doctor's eyes.

"Okay," Tony said through his laughs, "Okay, I'm sorry, last part was a lie! Come one Bruce, quit joking around, we have to do our presentation!"

Bruce did some breathing exercises to calm his nerves and rolled his eyes. Steve patted him on the back, "You alright, Dr. Banner?" he asked politely before turning to Stark, "And you, Mr. Stark, need to refrain from these sort of jokes towards him," he commanded firmly.

The billionaire smiled confidently and stood up, "Don't get your spandex in a bundle, Stars and stripes, he knows I was joking. That what friends do, joke around. Wouldn't you like to be my friend too?"

Rogers gave him a deadpanned look, "I wish, Stark, but you make that too complicated to do."

Tony shook his head, "YOU make it hard to do," He stood next to Bruce, "Alrighty, guys, Bruce and I have some news to say to you all."

"You guys both came out of the closet," Clint stated knowingly, "I KNEW it! What are you going to tell Pepper?"

"Shut up Legolas," The engineer stated, "Stop reading your stupid fanfictions." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. This place was truly a test of strength when it came to his patience.

"What? Natasha reads them too!"

All the Avengers stared at Natasha. She shrugged, "There are a lot of interesting stories. But sometimes there are shippings that I take interest in," she smirked, implying something.

"Okay I feel a bit uncomfortable about this topic..." Steve stated uneasily; it's not like Clint hadn't told him about this before.

Thor looked around, "Fan what?"

"Who do you pair me up with, Tasha?" Tony asked excitedly, pointing at himself.

"News about the assignment, guys," Bruce stated to bring back the focus of the team, "We're presenting it now so we can keep a fast pace on solving the problem."

"Ahem. Yeah," Tony added, "so enjoy the movie and breakfast. Jarvis, dim the lights."

The room got slightly darker. Everyone sat up straighter, "Before I show the first image, don't drink or eat it cuz you might just spit it out or spill it through your nose."

An image of Loki appeared. Clint broke the glass of milk in his hands.

"Ugh... that came in an even numbered set, you twit," Tony muttered.

"Loki?!" Clint said in rage. Natasha had her hand on his forearm, and attempted to calm him down. Steve clenched his jaw, and Thor sat in shock.

"We did some analysis over the energies and figured out that Loki was the one behind them," Bruce turned to Thor, "Do you know anything about this?"

Thor sat silently with his eyes wide. He shook his head slowly, "Are you sure my brother is involved with this?"

"...90% sure, unless we are dealing with some other power once again, but that's where you come in," Tony responded, "Next slide Jarvis."

The next image was a bird's eye view of New York; in the center was the Stark Mansion.

"Your house...?" Clint asked.

"Please refrain all dumb questions until the end of the presentation," Stark ordered, "Now we DID say the matter involved me, right? So OBVIOUSLY it would be at my old man's mansion, in other words, having to do with me. See, the thing is, those random energy signals were not so random. They actually-" he opened another file with the energy signals and layered it above the map, "-create some sort spell circle. Like Card Captors of something."

"Tony," Bruce chuckled with eyes still on the screed, "you watch that sort of stuff?"

The man pointed at Banner, "Pepper, okay? PEPPER. Geez Bruce, focus!"

"Okay, okay. So Thor, being the closest to Loki, we wanted to know if this looked familiar."

The thunder god nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, I have seen this before! My brother had always studied spells, and I do recall him looking through books and showing me these spells when we were younger. He had always explained to me his plans to help out in Asgard, but you see, I was always too foolish to take them seriously."

Everyone nodded empathetically.

Tony took a step forward, "then, does this look like his work? Did he ever show you this one?"

Thor thought for a moment, "Yes, there was one particular occasion he had mentioned it. It was one of the few stories he had told me that I took a strong interest into because I related it to battle. He had mentioned two spells, one of immortality and one of revival. He said that they were unaccomplished spells... theories that were not perfected."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly, "Tony, is this-"

"Getting there, Nat," Tony stated seriously. He turned to Thor, "which one is this particular circle, Thor?"

The team stared at their companion as he contemplated on it.

Clint crossed his arms and lean in his chair with a look of distaste, "it has to be immortality, right? He would want to live forever because he's selfish idi-"

"No," Thor interrupted in though, "this symbol is clearly the one of revival..." he looked down at the table, "but who would he want to revive? He had stated that the person that is revived would keep their flesh wounds and rot. They would live merely long enough until their wounds killed them once again. Had he perfected it?"

Bruce turned his head toward Tony very swiftly.

Tony nodded, "That makes more sense, but there is still the 'why' that we're missing," he crossed his arms and turned to the projection. He then sighed for the longest time, "...Well, this is the moment you have all been waiting for... Jarvis pull of the video footage."

"Yes sir," Jarvis answered.

"It seems that I have made quite the impression on Loki..." The video feed opened, "this is live footage at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ."

There was a man that looked almost exactly like Tony sitting on a examination table and have his vitals checked by some doctors. He seemed to be complaining and stating that he was fine. No bruises or decay were seen on his body.

Steve gasped and stood up quickly, "Howard...!"

Bruce looked at Tony's father, "well for one, we know that he did perfect it."

Tony stared at the screen; he made no comment for the longest time, even if he felt all eyes on him.

"What a guy, that Loki," Tony whispered deadpanned as he stared at the screen, "what a guy."

.

.

.

.

.

**_A/N:_**_ I have been waiting to say this, but I have been soooo interested in the relationship between Howard and Tony! Captain America is obviously involved because this dude is one his closest friends from back in the day! And little Brucie has a daddy background, so there ya go. So now we will see how these two egos mesh in the present! BTW there is more to the plot than just daddy issues guys, so no worries, there is still more drama to foresee! Gah, and I also forsee action! XD_

_Again thank you for keeping up with my story! Be sure to check out my oneshots; they will include some info that may be small connections, different POV or other. They don't contain spoilers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers:**_ MARVEL ain't mine, yadda yadda yadda. Any references I also do not own. This is fanfiction, so it's not like any of these people own it (excluding OCs? I dunno how that works so maybe I shouldn't mention it...) Section something in Article something... er Constitutional rights? So yeah.

**_A/N: _**_Welcome back, fan children of Marvel! The fourth Chapter is up! And boy am I glad I made the month mark! I will be facing tons of work so I will probably barely be making the month mark. I have been slowly editing this story between hw breaks ^_^' I did warn the month mark for this very reason! BUT I WILL FIGHT ON MY FRIENDS, SO FEAR NOT. Sorry, I'm currently editing a Thor oneshot so I still have that Asgardian lingo on me. Sighhhh, will be a while before I post that one... :'( _

_So... have fun reading the chapter!_

**Chapter 4**

Tony ripped his glance off of the screen and turned to the group. They were all staring at him. Bruce however, was still looking at the screen; his eyes were clouded and he seemed to be in a different world. Tony could sort of assume where. He placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder and faced the team.

"So senior Stark will be in the Avenger Tower for obvious reasons. And... Good talk? I'm off to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Bruce, who had pulled out from his muse, looked at his friend with unease.

Steve stood up quickly, "Can I come?"

"...Steve," Natasha called, "We should leave Tony to see his dad first. It would be quite a shock to see you, of all people."

The soldier looked like a kicked puppy, "I know, but if I could just-"

Bruce felt the grip Tony had on him tightened slightly, "Yeah, Capsicle, I think you should bench this one," the engineer stated with a barely noticeable edge, "It's sort of less of a shock if he sees me."

"Tony, that's not what she meant-" Banner tried to explain, but the billionaire shook his head, "I know, Bruce."

He let go of Banner's shoulder and patted his back, "Well, I'm off. Jarvis, Bruce, make sure these children don't blow up the tower with their shenanigans. Bruce, you can be mama. Jarvis can be daddy."

"Happy for the upgrade, sir," Jarvis responded.

"Starkso- Man of Iron," Thor called.

Tony stopped, but didn't look back, "Yeah Point Break?"

"I have trusted you. So I should hope that you may confide in me as well. Please know that I will do all I can to help you with my brother's foolish actions."

The engineer chuckled sarcastically, but still didn't look back, "Really, Thor? And how did that work out last time?" With that, he disappeared through the door.

Thor clenched his fists, "You are blinded by worry, friend," he whispered, "you do not mean the harshness you display..."

Clint patted him in the back, "Bit of a jerk right now, isn't he?"

Thor shook his head, "I understand him too well... it is almost as though I see my brother in him."

"A villain?" Natasha asked dryly.

"No," the god of thunder responded, "the brother I knew in the past. The way he looked at the screen. I can assume he was not in good terms with his father? The mood dampened at his mention."

Banner stepped in, "Yes, but this is not a topic we should discuss without Tony being present... Why don't we all eat? We'll need the energy. I cooked this and you guys don't really want to waste food in front of me. I was designated 'mom', after all."

The team nodded awkwardly and sat down to eat. Clint looked around.

"Oh great... Where's Steve?"

* * *

Tony Stark flew through a back entrance in the Helicarrier; he had discovered some opened and unguarded areas when he had hacked into the blueprints and looked through the assigned posts the agents were to stand at.

"Are we not going to ask for authorization, sir?" Jarvis asked Tony as he entered the air craft. He allowed it to form back into his case and strode forward. He placed a small blue tooth on his ear to hear his electronic butler.

"No." was all Tony said.

"Sir, I would not recommend it-"

"Jarvis, I said _no_. Perhaps _I_ should recommend mute?"

"No, sir... Shall I hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security system?"

Tony gave a satisfied grin, "Thanks, Jarvis. And yeah. Right now, I'm invisible."

"Hacking security footage and removing feeds displaying you, sir," Jarvis informed.

"Incognito," Tony stated as he walked on.

He turned a corner and crashed into someone.

As luck would have it, it was the one and only: Nick. Friggin. Fury.

"Hello Edward, what brings you here?" Fury asked in a monotone voice. It was as though the man had been standing there waiting for him to pass by just so he could crash into him...

"Tony, Nicky, Tony. I do happen to have a first name. Geez, is that too complicated to do? Who uses middle names to address people now and days, anyways?"

He looked at his phone muttered quietly, "Jarvis, cease the hacking," then turned back to Nick, "What am I doing here? Nothing, really, Jarvis just made me take a wrong turn. Aiming for Starbucks, actually. GPS malfunction? Maybe you guys built a Starbucks here? You know I love that place so much I was actually considering buying it and renaming it _Stark-bucks_. Pretty clever, right? It sums up my mornings; me, money, and coffee. Maybe hot babes serving. You know, still working out the kinks-"

"Please do not stray from the topic at hand, Tony," Fury ordered, "Did you think I wasn't going to predict this? This was not one of your smartest moves."

Tony shrugged, "Was it _that_ predictable? Maybe it was the fact that it was a coffee shop. Now that you mention it, is name is kinda cheap? It's not really creative, I guess. Prone to bad puns. Don't need people switching the 'b' to an 's'. That alliteration would be easy pickings for the media. Not that _I _care, but Pepper would. Got people to take care of now. See? I think these things through. And people say I'm irresponsible."

Fury didn't comment, he simple waited. They both stared at each other with straight faces for a good minute.

"Where is he?" Tony finally stated.

Nick crossed his arms and pointed behind himself with his head.

"Follow me."

Tony eyed the leather suited man before complying.

"Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and still acts like a kid, that man. Reminds me of you," Fury commented as they went down a staircase.

"Please don't," Tony replied, "You made me puke a little in my mouth."

"Tony, just know, that all you know about your father? Big fat lie. You created it all in your head." Fury said. They went through different entrances at the end of the stairs. All required Fury to scan his eye at the entrance and solve a miniature digital puzzle.

"Yes, of course, a scorned 20 year old does have the tendency to formulate childish hallucinations," Tony stated.

They finally stopped in front of a large door. The name plate read 'HOWARD STARK'.

"Geez," the engineer breathed, "Never thought I'd read a plate with _that_ name on it again."

Fury looked at Tony for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alright, I will leave you to talk to him on your own. So no enacting revenge on daddy's failure to recognize you're accomplishments."

Tony gave him a skeptical look and let out a fake chuckle, "I'm not Loki, Nick. Or have I made you _desperate_?"

Fury's eyebrow twitched, "Give me suitcase... and your phone."

"What are we, in high school?" the engineer handed his phone over to Fury, "Barton snitched about my phone, didn't he? Little snitcher. An yeah, suit stays with me. Not handing it over to you're sneaky hands."

Nick placed the phone in his pocket and glared at Tony. He shifted his gaze at the suit, "What will you do with that suit?"

"Whatever I want with it."

Nick gave him a skeptical look.

"Forget it, I should trust you will not do anything drastic, but you're Tony Stark... well, whenever you're ready. No rush," he walked off.

Tony waited a few seconds, "disconnect blue tooth from phone," he muttered into his blue tooth, "'talk to him on your own', he says. Like these people never lie. Jarvis I'm going to want privacy when I get in."

"Yes, sir," responded Jarvis.

The engineer looked up at the door. He read the name over and over again. _Howard Stark._ The name repeated in his head like a mantra. Howard...

_"Enough, Anthony, I'm busy,"_

Tony paced back and forth in front of the door, but still keeping a sharp and steady gaze on it.

_"Maria, Get your child out of my lab. He is disrupting my work."_

He clenched his jaw, but it was all he could do from distracting himself from his sweating palms.

_"Don't touch that."_

_"That's pathetic. Why would you create a useless contraption like that?"_

_"Not now, boy, I'm on the phone...Hello?... Yes, how has the search gone?...No, that's not good enough. I need you to FIND him, you hear me? Find Captain America!"_

_"You want to be useful? Go to boarding school. I don't want you here."_

Tony stopped pacing. He locked his eyes on the doorknob. He took a deep breath.

_"What is and always will be my greatest creation... is you."_

He opened the door.

The room Tony entered in seemed like a time machine. It was a layout of Howard's room. He walked past the entrance hall and looked around.

"Anthony."

Tony froze. His palms still felt sweaty and his spine tingled. Just like twenty years ago.

"Howard," he answered nervously.

He turned to see his father looking through an Ipad. The older man made no effort to look up at him. "Howard?" he commented, "No respect."

Tony glared at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Howard stood up, still looking through his Ipad, "And now I get an apology. Haven't heard one since you were still a pathetic little kid," he placed the pad on the table next to him and looked up at him,"...you look old."

His son kept silent.

"What? Don't act all submissive. What happened to your rebellious and cocky attitude? Have you gone feeble since I've been gone? Terrible way to behave as future CEO. Speaking of which, did you already take over? You know what? Never mind, I want to speak to Obi. I'll hear everything from him. Make yourself useful and bring him to me."

The younger man looked up at Howard, "Obidiah Stane is dead."

Howard furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "Wait. What? He's dead? He seemed so healthy... How did he die?"

"I... I think you should discuss that with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well I'm asking you. What happened to him?"

"I don't- it wasn't- he-" the son looked away. Stuttering. He was stuttering!

Tony's father stalked toward him and forced eye contact. He then spoke in a harsh dark tone, "I'm asking. You. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't just some middle man that you can place in front of me to avoid answering a question. Now grow a pair and answer my question. What happened to Obi that you won't tell me?"

Tony felt his memories flooding in his head. He began to feel dizzy and disoriented. There was too much to remember and he didn't like it. His grabbed his chest for self reassurance. What would Howard think?

Howard's voice broke him out of his remembrance, "Fine. Don't tell me. The only reason I'll excuse it this time is because it was Obi."

Still lightheaded, the younger engineer nodded.

The older Stark rubbed his chin,"He's dead, huh? He was a good man... It's very sad loss indeed," he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked mournfully at the table where the Ipad was at. He shook his head, "Very unreal... When?"

"...About 3 years ago."

Howard turned back to Tony and stared at him. The face he made looked pained. The older man and looked around, "Ahem. So the times have changed, and this much has happened. Can't really avoid that. It's this very fact had made S.H.I.E.L.D. believe that I would receive a great shock if I were to find out all of a sudden. They thought they could trick me into thinking that I was in my time when I awoke. They attempted to make it a slow realization that I'm in year... what was it, 2014? But I knew that was not the case. Not every single detail was taken into account. Idiots. Of course, the first thing I would want to do is get back to my lab. Yet they acted so suspicious. I told them straight out that there was something up and I demanded to know. All they told me was that I was in a different time. I though you all created a time-machine, but they described it as 'outside sources'."

Howard eyed Tony over and the latter froze as he approached him, "And then there's you. About twenty years... yep, just like a time-machine. Except there's no turning back, is there?"

"No," the billionaire stated without looking at him.

Howard nodded, "Yet, is the correct answer, boy. Well then, tell me about the Avengers. They blocked access of that information and I was currently learning the systems of that Ipad before you interrupted."

"Why didn't you ask _S.H.I.E.L.D._?" Tony asked.

Howard sighed. "'Ask S.H.I.E.L.D.', 'why don't you ask S.H.I.E.L.D.?'' he mocked a mutter, "Geez, this is why I should never ask you things. You aren't efficient. Why are you even here if you aren't going to answer any of my questions?" he walked to the table and picked up the Ipad. He shook his head and kept muttering as he opened a drawer within the desk. Tony just stared at him.

"What do you already know?" he asked tentatively.

Howard began to rummage through the stuff in his drawer and pulled out a screwdriver, "Not very safe to have for a man who just woke up from a twenty year death..." he muttered. He looked up at his son, "I know that it exists. I am also aware that there are six official members. 'Black Widow', 'Hawkeye', 'Hulk', 'Thor', 'Ironman', and... Captain America."

Tony's father looked up at him, "Did they really finally find him?" he asked. The younger engineer looked at him and saw something that was never placed upon him. Excitement. He felt pained.

"Yes, they found him. He's still the same age from when he was lost. What do you know about the others?"

The older man began to take apart the Ipad. He shrugged, "Were you even paying attention to my earlier comment? I just said that I have no access to anything. Heck, they barely gave me this Ipad today."

Tony nodded vigorously. Alright. He had to tell him.

"Then I suppose you are interested in the others?"

His father seemed too engrossed in the Ipad to pay attention.

"Fascinating," Howard mumbled looking at the interior of the device in his hands, "But I would do _that_ differently. Takes too much space... yes I would also do _this_ in a different manner," He glanced at Tony who was still waiting for an answer and looked back at his work, "Why do you keep bothering me about the Avengers? You think you can dodge my questions and then expect me to you to answer your questions without comment? That's not how it works. You already told me to ask them, so I will. End of story."

Tony clenched his fists, "Well, it was a simple question. I had assumed that you-"

"No rants, Anthony, you were always good at those. What is do you _really_ want to tell me?"

What Tony wanted to tell him. It was easy to tell the Pepper, then to tell the Media, and finally to everyone about who he was. Confidence and arrogance were his key points. But before his father, they withered.

_"You will change the world."_

His father turned to look at him. The arc reactor, Obidiah Stane, the Ironman suit, the new element he wanted to thank him for...

_"I built this for you."_

"I... I am am Ir-"

The doors opened. The Starks turned to the entrance.

"Tony?...Howard?"

Howard's eyebrows raised and he let his screwdriver drop.

"...Steve?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N:** __Howard... Tony... Howard... Tony... STEVE! Oh man! I am sorry for making Steve a jerk or buzz kill, he really isn't meant to be the bad guy, honest! There are some important facts about him that I have in store that will explain everything! And speaking of bad guys, get excited fan-girls/boys, because not only am I going to show what happens with these three, but LOKI will be introduced! Yay for the god of mischief! Kinda seems like a talk show XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel or any references to works that may or may be mentioned. I love Marvel and heck I'm not even getting paid so like come on, whatcha gunna sue me on? My currency is ramen. Ahem. So yeah. No ownership.

**_A/N: _**_Alright guys! It took me longer than most, but it is finally out! CHAPTER FOUR...er...CHAPTER FIVE! Hopefully I got you still here, not much comedy so far, its like a scarey movie where they kill off all the comedy (heheh see what I did there?) when the first dude is killed (and he was the funniest too!). BUT THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN. I will bring the funnies soon! _

_HAVE FUN!_

**Chapter 5**

Getting in the Helicarrier was not an issue for Steve. Connections among almost all the S.H.I.E.L.D. members just happened due to his old fashioned and gentlemanly attitude. He treated everyone in a polite manner and gained respect. Opening doors. Helping carry paper work. Saying 'hello' and 'good work' to the interns. Freedom, Liberty, equality- all that jazz. Some of the younger agents would allow him through entrances and exits without question; they simply knew he was on duty and he didn't have time to answer questions. They knew he would be doing the right thing. And Steve never abused this... until now.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little edgy lately. Well maybe it was because Rogers was not sitting well with the 21st century so far. It wasn't learning about how everything worked; he knew how things functioned and when he came across something he didn't know, he would learn about it and remember it. He connected things because he was smart; he was positive he didn't fit that stereotype people kept mentioning of him acting like a "blond". It seemed to be an excuse to every stupidity he had done. He coped; its all in humor. Anyway, the problem was more of a personal aspect.

His time.

His family.

His friends.

S.H.I.E.L.D. offered to pay for counseling, but he just wouldn't have it. This is not something that just ANYONE could fix. His whole life had been turned, flipped and shaken into who knows what this place was. Rogers was distracted by the alien invasion when he was first thawed out, but all this tension and all this longing to see everyone he loved and cared about and tell them a proper goodbye... well, come on, who wouldn't be a grouch? Being a good Christian was hard, darn it!

The soldier looked around and read the hallway posts to make sure he was heading the right direction. He adjusted his collar and began to fiddle with his jacket.

_Don't look suspicious, don't look suspicious..._

He jabbed his hands into his pockets to keep them from moving around.

Sure, Steve was in no position to say that he was being treated badly, nor was he alone. He wasn't the only hero anymore. He had other people with supernatural abilities; the Avengers. Yet it wasn't the same to him. It's not like they were _best_ of friends. Let start with Bruce. The man was a ticking time bomb. He had put it well himself. How was he suppose to say anything to the man when any wrong move would put New York and other surrounding cities in danger? Natasha, well she was beyond him with her poker face. She never opens up to you, so it is fairly difficult to open up to her without assuming S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to mark that in your documents. Clint was simply a handful. He pulled a scowl one moment and then was over the top with joke on the other. He has his moments of silence any time the invasion is mentioned, so Steve doesn't want to push any boundaries. Thor, named a "god"- well calling him a god was something that didn't sit well with Steve, but it was not like the man called upon himself as such- was just a bit egoistic. Not that bad now and days because it's more of teasing, but his temper charged on you just as fast as his lightening. He had to be careful with everyone. But then there was Tony. A different kind of fast.

The man looked so much like Howard, but he wasn't Howard. Tony was the brand of the future. What Steve saw as the future was seen a lot through Tony. The symbol that hit him; the past is gone. He was a reminder of how he can never go back. Times have changed and that life had moved on without him. Being involved with Stark stressed Steve out. He just couldn't handle everything Stark stood for. It was irrational, but true. He could control that much, however... for the most part. It was more of the teeter-totter of his tension, what actually keeps Steve from being polite and keep control is his attitude.

Tony Stark was a child. He was older than Rogers, but the soldier was right in never being one to follow with misconceptions. Stark believed himself to be on top of the world, and that didn't sit well with Steve. A man with so much power believing himself to be on top? That could never end well. Rogers felt inclined to correct him; no one else seemed brave enough to do so, and the soldier is not the type to let bad conduct go. Stark also played with his life. Drinking, parties, attempting to get Bruce to bring out the other guy... Tony was smart, but all those actions he thinks as "fun" were not. They all are potential threats to the general public. If doesn't gain some maturity or self restrain, a lot of bad things could happen. Why couldn't he see that he was in the way more that he was helping? He has no superpower. Neither do Barton and Romanoff, but Clint has experience in self defense. Put him in a situation without his bow and arrow and he would still be able to take action. Natasha is basically the same, and probably more resourceful than Clint. Stark shouldn't play with fire. He should keep safe. He got lucky to get to his suit in time when there was an attack on the Helicarrier. There is no suit, there is no victory for him. Steve saw the fear in Tony's eyes when they hit that bump in the Helicarrier; the man knows clearly how weak he is without it.

Howard _earned_ his attention through his hard work. Sure he had some personality flaws, but Tony was simply over the top. He couldn't understand why Tony would tarnish the Stark legacy. Howard would be disappointed. What he needed to do was stop trying to wear the superhero mask. The man got lucky many times, but what about next time? And the time after that? He would die before the the rest of the team, or cause an accident.

In his muse, Steve almost crashed into a person.

"Pay attention to where you're heading, agent," remarked the man. He seemed old; his white hair showing and a built in scowl. But his posture gave away his military standing.

"Sorry, sir, won't happen again," Steve replied. The other man nodded and looked him over.

"You... you're Steve Rogers, aren't you?" the older man asked.

"Yes sir, I am," Steve answered dutifully.

"You're a good man. It's sad to see good men use strength as means of destruction. You, well, lets just say that you are a respectable one... but don't think for a second that I will go easy on you just because you saved New York from that invasion. See these men walking among us without any superpowers? They die in the line of duty without ever getting as much recognition, and they do just as much work with less resources. So make sure you keep a sharp eye and not disrespect military standing."

Steve nodded, "Yes sir, I apologize for the ignorance, sir,"

The other man nodded and walked off. Steve contemplated over the comment until he was out of sight before he shrugged it off and relaxed his posture, "'Howard...'," Rogers thought to his top priority, "I'm sure Tony won't mind if I drop by, he's nonchalant about everything."

* * *

_Step one: Escape... check._

_Step two: Howard Stark... check._

_Step three: In progress..._

Crowds of people walked through the streets of New York. People covered almost any walking area; talking on phones, reading through planners, rushing to work or a late arrival on their date. Many distractions covering the one misplaced man in the crowd. He was not easy to distinguish in the first place. He glided through people and places more gracefully than a black cat. If one would have paid close attention, a sharp and mischievous smirk could be seen right under the black hoodie. A green t-shirt, some dark skinny jeans, leather boots; how easy it is to blend in with the most stupid of beings. The young man chuckled softly; almost like a purr.

"Howard Stark?" the god of mischief asked out loud. He looked up at the Avenger tower. His green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight and his pearly whites peeking through his lips, "An interesting bring-back... I hope he's as useful as this pitiful realm poses him to be. Lest I get bored of him. This may prove to be highly entertaining if done right..."

He continued with his trek, "Foolish Hemingdall. What a mistake it is that you do not inform Odin of the mess that Thor and his friends will be facing. Your aging eyes serve of no use." He glanced and the paper within his hands; it was a photo. "No matter, I will be there to inform them first hand. I have already given them hints. I'm sure they should be figuring _something_ out by this point. I would think less of them if they didn't find out about my presence, at the least."

A random Midgardian woman gave him a strange look. She stood next to another shorter Midgardian. Loki glanced back at them. They just kept staring at him as though he was a lunatic from another planet. Well, They weren't completely wrong. He was from another planet, but that didn't mean he was a lunatic... well, _that_ much of a lunatic... or maybe he should have picked a different analogy...?

Loki cleared his throat before speaking to them, "Leave me be, foolish mortals! Your ears are far too inferior to be listening to my voice!"

The young women chuckled and shoved each other before running off. Ah, how could he not have identified _that _look. He _was_ the god of well... _mischief._ Which had broad manners of interpretation. Even these women could not fail at noticing his charm. Even if that was glancing down at his... ahem, moving on.

"I have to do the right spell at the right moment," He contemplated again as he held up the hand with the glossy paper to his face with a superior smirk, "If they are in shock now, they will surely be paralyzed in amazement and wonder after I accomplish this... "

* * *

"...Steve?"

Howard chuckled in awe, then he shoved past Tony, "You are kidding me... this isn't real..."

Steve gave his old friend a playful smile, "Do I need to restate facts that only I would know?"

As the two conversed, Tony looked at his father. The man's face was bright and excited. He looked at Steve in suspicion at first, but the more they spoke, the happier the older man got. Whereas the younger engineer's face was deadpanned. Tony glanced at his watch. He had a meeting in an hour. His gaze shifted to his case. He almost laughed at the fact that he was so close. Literally right on his hands.

"Oh, the Avengers?" Tony heard Steve asked, "Well I am Captain America, as you obviously know. I don't think that I personally am allowed to disclose the identities of all of them, so I suppose Fury can sort all that for you, but Tony-"

"Strictly funds S.H.I.E.L.D.," the younger billionaire interrupted. Steve looked at him funny. Howard slowly turned around and crossed his arms in a superior manner.

"What else do you do?" Howard asked, slowly turning around. Steve eyed the two men and sensed tension. He was highly confused and curious to know what Tony's response would be.

"Technology," The younger Stark shrugged.

Howard glared, "Do you design your blueprints as elaborate as this response? You never pick the right thing to rant about. Enlighten me boy. What have you done?"

Tony thought back to everything. Afghanistan, Obi, the element, the invasion, the nuke, the wormhole-

_Don't think about it._

Steve stepped forward and seemed to want to tell Howard something, but Tony turned to Steve, "Not a word out of you Rogers. Butt. Out." He was tense. Why was he tense?!

_Never bring it up, never remember it._

The older engineer held a hand in front of Steve in defense, "You watch your mouth. This person is highly respectable and he is more of a man than you will ever be. You were talking to me, so don't you dare remove your gaze from me again, understand? I'm sure you haven't even come _close_ to being in the front lines and facing the type of things he has faced."

Tony's grip tightened on his case. He felt pressure on his chest; his breath was running short. _What did he say? Right, right, have to answer the question. _He had to end it quickly.

"Technology. That is all I do. Nothing much besides spicing up security, energy creation. and advancements toward S.H.I.E.L.D. defenses. Now if you will excuse me, I have WORK to do."

The two men stared at Tony as he walked out of the room. His palms almost bleed at how tight a grip he had on the case.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Just keep me out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sight, Jarvis," Tony grunted, "I don't need people following me..."

As the younger billionaire walked through the hall, Nick Fury was jogging toward him. _HOW DOES THE MAN__ ALWAYS FIND HIM?  
_

"Tony-" he began, but the man in question walked on faster.

The younger engineer turned swiftly and strode off and around a corner. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D. followed after him.

"We need to _talk_, Tony," he stated. When he turned the corner, however, Tony wasn't there anymore. He keep walking to look for the man, but could not find him.

He was in the bathroom.

Stark clutched his chest. He felt a constriction in his chest and his lungs would not take in air. The man attempted to take a deep breaths.

_Everything felt light. He was light. His suit was light._

He couldn't breath. Pressure, too much pressure.

_Yet he felt so much weight pushing on him. His suit could not hold that pressure._

_Breath, BREATH!_

He held onto the sink of the restroom and rested his head on the wall. So many things were running through his head.

_I'm nowhere near this advanced._

"Jarvis...!" he attempted to breathed out, "suit!"

"On it, sir," his electronic butler replied. Within seconds his suit was on, "would you like for me to run a diagnosis?"

"Y-yeah," Tony gasped out weakly.

"It appears, sir, that you are experiencing an anxiety attack."

"_What?_"

"Your mind has been too overwhelmed, sir. At this moment, you have been reliving too many memories and experiences that have left a mental scar on you. Not to mention you are currently facing emotional pressure at this moment. I am attempting to analyze your reaction in the course of your stay with the Avengers to find a trigger. I would suggest pushing back your meeting."

"No," Tony shook his head wearily. He tried to speak through his restrained breathing, "Pepper- she'd kill me. Even more... if she found out about t-this episode... No word of this... You hear?"

"It is not a wise decision, sir, but I will comply."

The younger Stark took a moment to recover. He began to even out his breathing.

"There is too much for me to be concerned about," Tony stated as he looked at his suited self in the mirror, "I need to make more suits. I need to... make," Tony felt his vision darken and brighten randomly from the worm hole to reality. "more suits."

He blinked hard and attempted to swallow in order to keep his throat from drying, "...Right. I have a meeting. Then, after the meeting..."

_"Enlighten me, boy. What have you done?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**_A/N:_**_ Here is Steve's view on things; whether that cleared stuff up, dunno. I'm sorry he hasn't technically regreted anything he said to Tony, but we do know he does know he's being more rude to him. I think. Trying to be righteous. X( _

_Well Since there is no Ironman 3, there hasn't really been an intro to Tony's attacks, but sheesh, what a way to have them just be pulled outta him like that!_

_Lokiiiiiiii! He is here! Dan dan daaaaaaan! _

_Thank you and keep reading! Give me about a month, I will keep writing for you guys! XD_


End file.
